sonicandhisspeedyswordfandomcom-20200213-history
Bosses
Sonic and the Black Knight has nine bosses (eight mandatory and one optional). Most of them can be defeated within seconds except for the dragons of course. They will be listed in chronological order and will be described with an Any % perspective except for the optional boss. Mist Dragon It is located at the end of the second mission in the game. It's a very simple boss that's made a real headache due to RNG. Make sure Sonic is in the air before the introductory cutscene for the boss plays. All it does is move its head. That's tier one of the RNG issue. You want it to keep its head still. It almost never does. Most of the time, you'll get the dragon's head on either the left or right side of the screen. It will either be in the process of parking its head, in the middle of resting its head, or preparing to move its head. You never know what it will be doing so prepare to react. It's very important that you match the movements of the head. When it's ready to move, you better be ready to move with it. You can tell by the head's vertical position. While it is resting, it will move slowly up and down. The dragon will move its head up when it's about to switch sides. Like mentioned above, the dragon will either park its head on one side of the screen or move it to the other. If RNG is good to you, you'll catch it while it's parking its head on one side of the screen and hopefully it will move and park its head on the other side. This almost never happens of course. Except to get an active dragon most of the time. You only have two ways to attack. Either jumping slash or running attacks are your only options. Jumping Slash Pros and Cons Pros * Will always do three or four hits. * Will always leave you with enough time to chase the head. * Is the safest way to start attacking it. Cons * The head can and will push Sonic out of the way. * You must time the jumping slashes perfectly to prevent the above from happening. They should be as close to the ground as possible. * Is the slower method. Running Attack Pros and Cons Pros * You can defeat the dragon before it moves its head again if the hits auto cancel correctly. Yes there's only one pro. Cons * Heavily RNG dependent (there's the other tier of RNG to this boss). You never know when your attacks will auto cancel properly. * Your positioning has to be perfect. You don't want to be directly under the head. You want to approach the head from a left or right angle so that you hit the sides. They have a larger vertical hitbox due to the angular chin. * Sonic will skip during his running attack strings. If you land a hit during a skip, Sonic will bounce into the air and enter a homing slash if you swing again. If the dragon is raising its head, the homing slash will whiff unless the angle is perfect. * It will be much harder to chase the head unless you stop early in preparation. Unfortunately, you have to keep all of this in mind while dealing with this boss. Once you've done enough damage, it will prepare to attack. You have two options. Option one is to block the hit then wail on the head. If you decide to do this, make sure you get to the middle then slightly to the right. While doing running attacks on the head, Sonic might slide to the left or right side of it thus being put out of attack range. Once again, your angle has to be right. The other option is to jump back then jumping slash the head and finish with running attacks. It's safer, but hard to time. I do option one. Sonic will jump on the head once done and you'll be given the option to slash the horn off. Do so as quickly as possible. Hold forward so that Sonic runs after the cutscene. He's falling out of the air and will be at top running speed upon landing. King Arthur 1 A very simple boss whose only purpose seems to be to teach you the basics of the clashing system. All you have to remember is to not swing until you see the wii remote prompt. You chase the boss with short hops. You short hop pass the enemies on the bridge. You dance on the rail by slamming the control stick in the opposite direction that Sonic is facing in. You are timing it right if you can't hear the sound effect for rail grinding and you can't see sparks. All in all, it's a very simple boss. Shadow 1 Aerial attack should be a thing by the time you get there. For character boss battles, always let the intro play. The characters will run towards you faster if you do. Once Shadow finishes talking smack, he will run towards you. Let Sonic move forward a little, jump, then homing slash him. If timed right, you will connect and knock him down. Repeat aerial attack into homing slash until he dies. Your timing has to be relatively quick and you have to make sure you stay near Shadow so none of the hits whiff. Before he's able to get up and block, he should be dead. Knuckles You've made it to the hardest boss in the game and what will most definitely be the cause of the majority of your restarts! Why is Knuckles the hardest boss? He is the most random! You pretty much never know what Knuckles is going to do. Isn't that great? He'll run at you just like Shadow does. You start farther away from him than you do with Shadow and will have to take more steps forward. Sonic will be blocking Knuckles from your sight at the start. Hold forward and watch the area in front of Sonic. As soon as Knuckles becomes visible, jump then homing slash at the height of the jump. He should be knocked down. After that, all you can do is aerial attack into homing slash and repeat until you win. The rest is up to Knuckles. Will he block? Will he jump back? Will he swing (which is what you really don't want him to do because it will initiate a clash)? Will he use B (which is what you want him to do)? Who knows?! Good luck! Blaze She has a pattern that you can exploit. Start by walking towards her. She won't attack unless you go to her. Block her string then aerial attack her which should cause a stagger. Homing slash should knock her down. Aerial attack upon landing then wait. She'll use her aerial attack. It is invincible so take the hit. Once you do, repeat the process. She will aerial attack again. Repeat the process again. She should die the third time around. Easy. King Arthur 2 Just run after him. He has three attacks. He'll charge you if you fall too far behind. Sounds like Egg Emperor, huh? If you're close enough to him, you'll get one of two attacks. He'll either send his sword through a portal and try to attack you which you can get to either side of the screen to avoid. It doesn't matter which side you choose. The other attack is when his sword becomes purple and lightning comes out of it. I recommend taking the hit by staying in the middle. It's faster to take the hit because he'll stop. Here comes the problem with this boss. Once you've avoid one of the attacks, he will toss black balls at you. A swing is supposed to deflect them back and give you Soul Gauge in the process. This is RNG dependent. Sometimes you don't get enough balls to deflect back for enough Soul Gauge. Sometimes Sonic will do a vertical swing instead of a horizontal swing which will result in him sending back less balls. Watch the Soul Gauge. You'll need about 1/4th of it. Jump then press B to start the clash or it may start automatically if King Arthur is close enough. It will take a bit for Sonic to get into position which is why you need enough Soul Gauge. The clashes are almost instant for the most part, but try not to swing too fast or you will fail and you don't want that. They will become much harder, and I mean much harder. Once King Arthur gets tired, wail on him but not too much. Stop sometime before the soul gauge runs out and wait for the sword to light up. You can then proceed to perfect hit him to death. It should take somewhere between five to three perfect hits to finish him off depending on how much you wailed on him beforehand. Dragon Slayer Yep, there's another dragon. Lucky for us, this time it has an obvious pattern. You will be using Shadow for this. Let Shadow run at the start. Like mentioned on the Playable Characters page, he gains soul gauge as he runs. He'll auto-jump down the first cliff. When you land, i recommend doing two short hops, but stomp off the cliff so you skip the wall. Speedbreak once Shadow turns around. You can cross a pit by using a jump dash once in the air after a speebreak so do that. Attack step over the other two gaps then run to the launcher. Short hop and he'll auto-jump over a small cliff. Speedbreak through the debris. After the cutscene, you'll have a straight path. Stay in the middle until it shoots its first fireball then get on the right or left (it doesn't matter which side). The dragon is a terrible shot so both the first and second fireballs should wiff. Look at the soul gauge while doing this. Shadow is running so he should be gaining some. When he has about 1/5 of it which should be sometime before the second fireball gets to you, speedbreak. When you are on the head, swing three times to damage it. Your timing has to be right or some swings will not register. This may require some practice. Second phase is similar to the first except there will be enemies on the path. There should be enough soul gauge to be able to speedbreak at the start of the second phase. Do so, but stop before the first enemy spawn or Chaos Punishment will activate which you never want to happen. Get on the right and run forward. The dragon should set up some weird fire portals that will shoot waves of fireballs. You will have to short hop over one wave, maybe two depending on when the speedbreak at the start of the section was stopped. Once that's done, speedbreak to the dragon then hit it three more times. For the third phase, short hop to the right. Get as close to the right as you can before completely holding forward. The enemies aren't the problem. You will run right past them. It's the fireballs. Most of them should be skipped, but two short hops will need to happen near the end of the section near the pillars. For the first short hop, try to time it as early as possible. I know it sounds dumb, but bear with me. Hold right and short hop over the other set of fireballs. Shadow should auto-jump and get by a pillar. It has to be cut down, and quickly. This is where the short hop timing comes in. If it was timed correctly and you are timing your swings on the pillar correctly, Shadow should hit the fireballs that will be coming towards him while swinging so he won't be stopped. It takes six swings to cut the pillar. I know the last section sounds dumb, and it is. Practice is required. Dark Queen Merlina becomes an edgelord and Sonic has to bop her. A shield will be in your way at the start. Wail on it until it disappears. The balls she's flinging will stop as long as you are swinging. Sonic will move up once the shield is down. Get on the left since you want to clash with her right arm. Once that's done, get on the right using a right roll (A) to make sure. You want to be as far right as possible. She'll cock back for a swing. Press B and watch her. You want to attack when stops moving her right arm back. At that angle, Sonic should stick to her. He needs to be able to stick to her to combo her to death. There are other angles and you can experiment if you wish, but this method is the most consistent for me. It can be done in the bottom left or middle at almost any time, but is wildly inconsistent and not recommended. She has to be perfect hit until death. There are no targets and the sword is already glowing. The timing just has to be correct and there aren't any hints. The only advice I can give is to swing as quickly as possible while still getting perfect hits and you only get two times to mess up (you can tell if you messed up by looking at the soul gauge). If you take too long, Sonic will be forced off. If you mess up more than two or three times, Sonic will be forced off. If the angle wasn't correct, Sonic will be forced off. None of that damage will matter the next time you get to her as well so if you mess up the run is dead. Practicing her before even bothering to run the game is strongly recommended. For me, she's always practiced until I can defeat her with out messing up at least three times before I start runs. Shadow 2 The only optional boss. It's easy, but i strongly recommend leveling up Paladin before bothering. A max Paladin style is the only way to combo him to death. He has all the abilities his last sword would grant. Chaos Spear will be done from a distance, Chaos Blast will be done up close, and speedbreak will be used to chase. Chaos Spear has to be blocked. Chaos Blast is invincible and also has to be blocked and can punished after blocking. He can be knocked out of his speedbreak with a lunge attack. If Paladin is maxed out, none of the above matters. Lunge attack at the start to stagger. Aerial attach -> homing slash repeat will combo to death if timed correctly. No joke. If five stars is the goal, don't get hit. Also try to avoid clashing. You don't want that against this boss. You really don't.